Trapped inside
by GigglyHufflepuff
Summary: Hi, I'm Aki and on my 15th birthday a crazy person trapped me inside a show that I barely even know. So, I'm literally just trying to survive around these "students" who's basically eyeing me. Especially that weird angry Pomeranian guy.. OH YEAH not to forget how much that Crazy Girl changed.. some little things just to give me more surprise. So yaay happy birthday to me.
1. Birthday gift

"Damn.."

He muttered as he stretched on his chair. Sitting in class, math class. The class he hates and slowly barely alive. Aki is physically a walking dead, bags under his eyes and his thoughts of literally wanting to die in that class is basically… a high school thing. Barely focusing whatever that "math" is on the board and more to the clock that is ticking to freedom. He sat there resting his face on the palm of his hand. Trying to obviously not sleep (if he can really). "Hey psst." A gentle whisper caught his attention as he turn to whoever is calling for him. He blinked as he sees a girl with a golden blonde tied hair with a wide blue bell eyes staring directly at him.

To his confusion, this stranger who he barely knows seem eager to tell him something. Once his eyes meets hers, she smiled as wide to know she has his attention. "Hey, you're Aki right?" She whispered and to which He nodded, "I'm Sophie, and I heard today's your birthday right?"

He was taken back for a bit. 'I mean yeah its my birthday… but how did you know that? Do we got connection that I don't even know- w-wait are you stalking me? Did I got myself a stalker?!' He thought to himself in full panic. He felt himself sweating, however he tried to play if off cool. Clearing his throat, "I guess.. Why?" She looked around before she answered to his questions, "Sorry, I don't mean to weird you out. It's just you're friends with Jason right? He's not here today so he asked me to give you something. Meet me after school, at the football field."

Before Aki could say something like… questioning her how he knows his closest friend? I mean yeah Jason is supposedly sick today but- then again he does have other friends other then Aki himself.. So its not weird if he IS friend with her. Right? He narrowed his eyes at her, wanting to question why would he even requested her or- is this a prank? So many question the young teen could ask-

RIIIIIIIIIING

The bell rang, and right when he's about to say anything she bolted out immediately. He watched as he swallowed hard in his throat, and I have to say he never felt so nervous than before. Akiis what you can describe a typical social alone (if that make sense)? Don't get him wrong he does supposedly have friends? Acquaintance? Well classmates he say hi then and there.. Through they're not the type of people they would "Ayyye Aki wanna hang?" "Do you want to sit with us" and so on. Aki always and has been the type of guy that goes wherever the wind of awkwardness takes him. In shorter words he eats alone, hang alone on his phone till the days of classes ends. People makes him nervous, thinking about outside makes him sweat.

Well. He has Jason. Who's a complete opposite, a open book. The laughter and open to other people. Have friends but again it's always been Jason tagging along Aki side. That's how it goes. So seeing this girl Sophie? Who's doing Jason request is kind of.. Fucking scary. To everyone not so much maybe but to Aki? It hits every nerves of human contact fear.

Unfortunately enough that class? That Math class was the last class of the day, and he physically walked like he didn't know which foot goes where. Obviously he KNOWS, but the sametime he's debating whether if he should meet this Sophie or just run away. OH man.. Did he wish he could knock his body around and head straight home but no. His body deny every signal and just goes straight to the football field like she said they should be. So here he is, standing before him is her. She again still smiling.."S-So… what is it that Jason wanted you to give me?" He asked nervously. She herself clear her throat as she inhale as if this is some kind of serious situation.

"Aki I wanted to know. Just a simple hypothetical question.."

"Okay..?"

"If you would to be trapped in a television or.. I don't know- Do you like Anime?"

"Ah-sure yeah? Wait where are you going with this?" Trap in a Anime? What is she even talking about- man this better not be a full ass prank.

"Okay good! It just.. Would you be stay in there then here?" She questioned but her toned shifted. It was low and quiet, it gives off a weird vibe. 'What do i say? If I say no what if she's crazy and like.. I don't know do crazy!' He thought to himself to this situation.

"Yeah. Sure-"

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

" Everyone say hello to our new transfer student, Annya Aki . He came from the U.S so.. Get along I guess? Or whatever you guys want to do I don't care." A tone of boredom stood by Aki, whos confuse- no TERRIFIED then before. From 0 to 100 terrified. One minute he's outside with Sophie and when he said yeah he ends up in a room full of students he doesn't even know!

Hell he doesn't know where he is! From the U.S- is he NOT still in the U.S? What the fuck is going on!? He couldn't keep his face straight, his mind is full of emotion and question. IS this a dream? Did she knock him out without knowing. "You may sit by Todoroki. Todoroki please raise your hand."

Through without really questioning the logic of 'WHERE THE FUCK AM I!' no he didnt do that, he automatically walked toward his seat by "Todoroki". The boy with.. Red and white hair? With some kind of Zuko scar on the left side of his face? Aki sat by him. As he sat down he felt his phone vibrated,

"Heyyy! Its me Sophie, I hope you remember me :D! This is your birthday gift and I hope you enjoy it, have funn! I hoped you watch My HEro Academia its a good show- if not, lol it doesnt matter. Byyyye~~~"

* * *

Hi! This is my first My Hero Academia story, I apologize for my difficult of writing! English is not my first language, and I'm trying my very best! Thank you for hopefully enjoying this ^ ^ and if not thank you for at least reading it. Please like, favorite, and comment!


	2. Mistake

_"Heyyy! Its me Sophie, I hope you remember me :D! This is your birthday gift and I hope you enjoy it, have funn! I hoped you watch My HEro Academia its a good show- if not, lol it doesnt matter. Byyyye~~~"_

From the moment of seeing that, let's be honest. As it been said tons before Aki is horrified. Like please please let this be a prank. Cause if this isn't.. Aki is in thoughts of jumping off to his verge of death in his pile of anxiety. And of course in so much danger. So many things coming in and out of Aki thoughts process _' This is a joke right- this 'Sophie" whos probably isn't a Sophie- who did some weird… stuff to me! I'm in a class full of people I don't even know! I'M IN A ANIME?!'_ Aki immediately began to sweat, like if you are thinking a waterfall...it's all over Aki's face. The more he's thinking of what's going to happen to him and why this is happening, he's a non stop sprinkler. Yeah. Pretty gross. And if that's pretty gross it's very obvious he already has eyes on him, but did Aki notice? Hell no, He was too deep in his thoughts sitting stiff with his blank dead expression while hes sprinkling water.

"Alright today's training will be a little bit different." he heard the same montone voice, coming from his own teacher. Standing tall with his dead eyes (fuck Aki didn't' even get his name), "You will have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member be keeping tabs on you guys."

'_WAIT training? ALREADY? I just got here, WHAT DO I DO? I don't know what to do, Whats happening?'_ Aki felt his "classmates" confused around him or well maybe curious is the better word. One of the student raised his hand and question what training they're even doing. To that the teacher answered that its a rescue training.

"-you be dealing national disaster or shipwreck stuff like that." he explained. _' Is he serious?'_ As Aki reaction went bad, he notice his classmate went in excitement. As if this is the best shit they ever heard. Talking to each other and he heard something about "real Hero stuff". To which click his head, okay He HASN'T watched My Hero Academia. He heard it was popular but he never manage to watch or have time to. All he knows is that its about people becoming heroes. SO. The point is Aki face of disapproval is because he himself doesn't have super powers or any sorts of usefulness. So for a "new student" he is..how does he even train without anything... unless this training has some kind of gadget or anything. Does he have to pull some kind of Batman stuff or what? No scratch all of that, Aki hasn't squat or flex for days. Other then getting out of bed- and NOW he wish he did! What kind of useful can he be in this training?

As everyone grew louder he heard the teacher spoke again, something about costumes..and abilities limits. After he finished he inform they will be taking the bus to the location. Before letting them get ready to change, Aki himself stayed in his seat. He watched everyone get up heading off to get dress and do "hero training" stuff. As they do, he thought to himself and decided to sneak out. Believing that maybe he could find "Sophie" and GET OUT OF HERE. Or find a way out of here. Leaving the classroom and heading the opposite direction from his classmate, far far away-

"HEY! PINKIE!" As an intense anger interrupted Aki's thoughts, he turn his attention toward- well before he could even turn his head he felt a strong hand gripped the side of his face. Forcing him to be slammed against the wall, head hit so roughly as he felt every pain possible. He widen his eyes, as his breathing has sharpen and his heart beat pulsing so fast out. Thinking who the fuck is attacking him exactly? Because the side of his face was forced against the wall- his eyes couldn't follow who was pinning him. He then hear bitterness from the stranger, "I fucking told you to not come back! How the hell did you even get in here!? You're fucking useless pinkie!" He rambled on. Aki try to process what this person was saying. **Came back **he says. Do they- are they suppose to know each other. He was so alarmed by this-

"H-hey man- I don't know what you mean but- w-well I mean I guess I DO? O-okay look I think you got the wrong guy here! I don't-" He couldn't even finish what he was saying, in mid sentence his face was slammed one more time, hitting the wall twice he felt his life draining and bruise growing. In so much pain, Aki wanted to really get out of this situation- after the second slam the strangers rough grip on his face loosen. "Are you playing some kind of sick joke!? You think you're better then me- don't act so fucking dumb! I'll kill you!" The same stranger barked again, and that name.. Pinkie? Why is he even being called pinkie- hes not even pink or anything, What the fuck?

Aki stood cupping the side of his face, massaging his own bruise, frowning as he gritted his own teeth. Wanted to rage at this crazy person, turning to face who the hell it was. From his vision (or whats left of it from that attack), he sees a boy around his own age, white/yellow pale hair, with darted red eyes glaring at him. To be honest he looks like a Pomeranian.. Which- is not the right time to mock or pointed out.. "look I seriously don't-" and right there, he felt his mouth shuts. HE wanted to be strong and fight the shit out of this guy but he notice this Pomeranian raised his hand, seeing this small flashing explosion in his palms. Face paled from seeing that, the Pomeranian took a step closer. Too close for Aki comfort.

"I told you not to fucking go here, I was suppose to be the only one to go here. You and him... should've stayed where you were before! You don't belong here- and now that you're here. I PROMISE to crush you like a bug you are!" He growled.

and from that he stormed off. Was that a warning- if it was it worked. The young protagonist still leaning against the wall, he felt stuck like frozen. '_Who was that?' _He thought frantically_,' he knows me? HE KNOWS ME?'. _God he should leave- he should really go find Sophie and get out of here. He turn on his heels and continue to walk in the opposite direction avoiding this- all of this. He doesn't want to be here he doesn't want to be here he doesn't-

_**"Hey you're walking in the wrong direction my dude!"**_

Then.

He heard one thing he ever hoped for to yet hated so much..The voice belong to one and only Sophie calling out in his phone. He yelped as he pulled out his phone from his pocket to look at his screen. Seeing her smiling behind it, he frowned as he snapped, "L-look Sophie or whatever your name is, if its even Sophie! I don't know what weird… trick or magic you just did! But I don't want any part of it-"

_**"Oooooh Come on, Don't be such a grump I did you a favor and gave you the best gift anyone would've hope for."**_ She winked and to which his frustration grew.

"What- best gift? Did you even hear yourself! I-I don't want this- get me out of here! I Literally g-got attack by this guy-_"_

_**"No way, I wanted to try this and you're my first experiment! Aaand I see you interacted with one of the awesome characters!"**_

"You're fucking c-crazy-"

_**"Now Now thats no way to speak to your friend."**_

"You're NOT my friend- I just met you- JUST G̸̢͛Ĕ̸͔͎͒Ť̶̢̰̎ ̸̡͔̓͘M̸͍̀̓E̸̡̳͝ ̷̭͇̀Õ̵̦̩̒Ū̶͙̳T̷̜̦̎͘ ̴̨̜́̈́O̷̜͉̍F̴̻̣̃̚ ̷͓̞̀H̸̬̠̀E̷̝̎͜R̴̨͑E̴̳̹̔̚" For some odd reasons he couldn't speak properly. The moment he was reacting out, his words jumbled up like a sound of a static tv that wasn't working. Like.. like a glitch, and he felt himself pulling apart. He blinked in realization. "W̴̦͆̔-̷̤͌w̵̥̅̽h̵̺͂̑͜a̶̤̔̒t̸̲̱̆͒ ̵͔̓͊ ̵͇́J̶͔̎ư̶̭̝s̸̝̙̋t̸̼̋ ̶̨͠͝h̶͔̙͑ā̵̺p̷͙̃̓-̵̥̰͐ḧ̷̢́ả̸̼ͅp̸̝̻͌-̷͕̰͠h̸̳̃a̸̰͗p̷̳͈̍̇p̸̹̍e̷̦͔͗̚n̶̝͘-̵͔̥͊ ̶͍̱͌̏w̶̢̦̓̍ẖ̸͔͘ä̷̺̥́t̸̠̞̓s̶̬̆ ̶̼͠g̵̟̭̀o̷̤͔͆̕i̵̮͙͒n̸̹̯̓g̵̝̖̈́͝ ̶̢̢̈́o̵̜̓n̸̨̺̊ ̸͍͗w̵̡̫̾̀i̷̜͋͘t̶͔́̕h̶̟͒̚ ̸͍̘̌̈́ḿ̷̗͇̎ě̴̖?̵͉̃̎!̷̡̺̀̾" He felt himself glitched worse, then he felt the burning feeling from the inside. Clutching himself, he felt pain actually. A Hint of pain- something he couldn't fully understand.

And to that he heard Sophie in so much delight._** "THis is perfect- the best quirk than I imagine! I mean, I didn't think this would happen and its not the quirk I anticipated for you to have. Through this is much better! Or actually- maybe this is a bad sign.. OH maybe its a new combo!"**_

"B-bad sign- what do you mean-"

_**"Ah I got to go, but before I do like an ass I am, I left a special Costume made JUST for you but since the costume I made is suppose to be created with the quirk I THOUGHT you would have. Or maybe you do have it- combine whatever the hell you also have a minute ago... You have to just work with this! See you later!"**_

"N-no wait!"

And just like that his phone shut down and she was gone.. Who.. does she THINK SHE IS? She just comes in drop by and like.. Aki is her lab rat (to which he is), giving him materials and then leaves. Not to forget what just happened to him, he GLITCHES, and the more he glitch it seems to be and FELT like a bad idea. However to her its oooh so such a good thing. So no, he mumbled all of this to himself to intensively, He will not go back to where the others are to change and get ready. He will not go out there and play her little weird game! Especially that- stranger who beat the shit out of him- no he won't. He refuse.

* * *

….He went and change into his costume...

And here he is. Sitting in the bus with his classmates.. All suited up. Oh yeah, mention that hes kind of crowded by his own classmates, introducing them self to him and being.. Well super friendly, which Aki isn't used to."Hey man, I'm so excited to see your quirk! What is it anyway?- Oh I'm Kirishima by the way." A boy with spiky like red hair who happens to went up and sat besides Aki. Grinning wide and of course he felt baffled from sudden approach. "Oh um.." He doesn't even know his own powers or well "quirk" if that's what its called, and Sophie said one thing to another of what she anticipated, honestly its a I don't know-

"Fire quirk." He turn his head to a girl with wide eyes with long dark green like hair who introduce herself as Tsuyu Asui or Tsuyu (she wanted to be called by him). He was confused for a second from her sudden response. "Fire quirk..?"

" I'm assuming that's what you have, from what I see, your costume seems to give off some kind of fire like quirk. Through I could be wrong." She says with a blunt like tone. And she's.. actually right.. His costume was a full one piece suit, dark red with white scale lines as detailed designs, and including his mask it was shape as a dragon's mouth.. Aki wanted to face palm himself, this was the quirk Sophie wanted him to have right? Fire quirk it has to be some kind of fire quirk. His costume is giving a huge obvious of what he has. Clearing his throat, " Its complicated. I'm not really one to talk about it, still um.."

"changing?" She added simply "its normal, most people do have there quirk changes over time. They think its one certain thing, but later it turns out to be something else." He shyly nodded at her and agreeing that yes it IS changing (?) Well that's what he hopes the other to believe.

"Oh wow, I mean whatever yours changing into its probably really cool, and you must be able to do flashy stuff with it." Kirishima encouraged as he raised his arm, saying something that his own quirk can harden and its strong against people during fights. Continue on how its isn't impressive.

Yeah bullshit. Aki watched his arm literally harden and sharped. "No way, you serious?" He blurted, and he can't help but be amazed. Like his fucking arm can harden- "With a quirk like that- it's pretty amazing! I-I mean, it probably makes you powerful." He couldn't help it but praise the guy for it. And for that the red headed teen smiled much more at his praised. Flattered by it actually, "Really? I don't know I feel like if i were to be a pro hero I would have a much better flashy quirk y'know? Kind of like.. Bakugou and Todoroki over there." He pointed at the two boys in the back. Todoroki? The guy he was assign to sit by? and by all hell lose when he said Bakugou he notice it was the same guy who-.. oh god hes staring directly at Aki alone. He felt the sprinkler activating.

"Sure, but with Bakugou always angry He never be that popular- Aki are you alright?" Tsuyu interject and of course pointing out his obvious sweats. He sheepishly smiled, "y-yeah-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" He barked. As much of this amusing Aki, seeing the others teasing and bickering. It felt nice yeah, relaxing actually but the same time knowing he doesn't belong here and that Bakugou guy has some kind of beef with him alone. Its hard to relaxed back but it was nice to see others he guess, teasing his traits? At most hes glad.. to spend some good times with fictional characters.

* * *

So speeding up of what's going on- The met this "Space Hero Thirteen) who is known to rescue people around the world. Going on inside,and just like everyone else. The place was huge. It was like a stadium? Filled with different areas and well like someone said earlier it looked like an amusement park. The hero himself (who he actually thought it was she, since mistaking by voice acting_ introduce each part of the area of disaster as prepared he wanted it to be, Which is impressive obviously. Calling it the U. S . J. Again. No idea what that is but okay. They started their training as it suppose to be. Well minus the third person "All Might" who is supposedly can't make it. As the Space Hero Thirteen, began there instruction of there training. Including about his quirk that he can create black hole, sucking anything turning into dust. And then gave a promising speech that the each of them should use there quirk to save the innocents, not allow to use it to attach enemies or each other. It was sole purpose to help and Aki finds it understandable. For each quirk to be useful to help others the same time it's so good and yet it could be so bad depending the way you used it. That make sense right? Before they could even start through they heard a voice disrupting- a hand clapping from afar.

"Well.. isn't that such a great encouragement Hero.."

* * *

**Like it hate it? ^ ^ Please Like, favorite and comment! If you don't like this, thank you for at least reading my story! Also! check out my Art instagram and tumblr!**

**Insta: Sweety_bun**

**Tumblr: Piesweetbun **


End file.
